bouldersandbarbariansfandomcom-20200213-history
Bjarni, son of Wol
Bjarni was the first son of Wol, who slew Fehar the Endless. The Mortal Realm was still young when Bjarni was born, and it is said that he ruled the first village in Bear Isles. From his high seat, he could see across the mountains and oceans of the world, so that he could protect his people from foreign dangers. He is considered the guardian of all those who sleep, by night or by day. Appearance Being the first son of Wol, Bjarni was large even for his kind. He lived a long life, and his deep brown hair was turning grey by the time of his demise. Like the rest of his kin, he had a broad face, with strong features and thick brows. Biography Bjarni was set to rule over the first Wolish village, and was given a seat on the highest island of Bear Isles, from which he could see all that moved. He was a stern but fair leader, much like his father, and his family grew and prospered. One day however, he saw the serpent Fehar enter into his lands. He travelled down from his seat, and confronted the serpent, telling it to begone. Fehar only laughed at him, and continued coiling deeper inland. Bjarni tried to slay the beast, but for all his hacking and slashing, the serpent but grew and grew. It was not long before it had squirmed its way between all the isles, and was tainting the waters with its evergrowing filth. Bjarni travelled deep into the earth then, through ancient tunnels long since forgotten. It is said that he rowed on a boat made of Hethra wood. Down in the halls of Wol, he talked to the gods who had given him life, and asked for their guidance. Wol told him to seek out Tyrgar, and Lyra hurried him back to the surface on a large wave. When he came back up from the earth, Lys was there to meet him, for she had been told by Lyra of his people's plight. She flew him up past The Great Oak, to meet with Tyrgar in his forge. Tyrgar said that he too had tried to slay Fehar, but that for all his tries the serpent only grew. Bjarni was given a weapon called Slumber, and with it he returned to his village. Upon his return, Bjarni found that Fehar had began to choke and consume the land, that game was becoming sparse and nothing would grow. The endless serpent had an endless hunger, and had been ravaging Bear Isles since Bjarni had left. Furious, he climbed atop the serpent's body, until he reached its head. With one great swing, he thrust Slumber deep into Fehar's skull, banishing them both from The Mortal Realm. For Bjarni knew that though no weapon could slay Fehar, the serpent could not escape its own physical form. Through the power of Slumber they were banished to The Endless Realm, where they are locked in endless battle. Though Wol and Lyra mourn the loss of their son, who may never enter into Wol's great halls, Bjarni is revered as the guardian of all those who sleep, for when you dream your soul gets to wander The Endless Realm. Category:Notable Characters